As long as the sun shines
by shiny kittens
Summary: Being hit by a car isn't funny. Being reborn isn't funny either. And it's especially fucked up when you get reborn in a world full of ninjas and death. SI. (Yup I jumped up on the SI train.)
1. Chapter 1

My mother named me Taiyo, after the sun. The funny thing was, it wasn't the first time I'd been named nor was it the first time I'd been born.

Let me tell you, being born is _not_ funny.

I don't remember much from my first life. I remember having a family and that I loved them, but I couldn't remember their names or faces. I remember that I loved to write and read, that I could spent hours in my room drawing or daydreaming and that I loved to watch anime.

I had been a dreamer. And that dreaming was it that cost me my life.

The car came out of nowhere (or was I too caught up in my own world to notice?)

Well, it hit me and sent me flying thru the air. I didn't feel any pain when I hit the ground.

I remember my blood pooling around me and that I was admiring the way it contrasted with the asphalt. Red and gray.

The first time I opened my eyes, I was confused. Everything was fuzzy, the colors were too bright and I felt _weird._ The noises around me were too loud and sharp and the strangest thing. I was small.

I wasn't the biggest person before, being only sixteen, but I shouldn't be small enough to be _carried._

So in all the confusion and brightness I did the only rational thing, I wailed.

And nearly choked on my own spit. I sounded like an infant!

_Okay, this is not normal!_ I was wrapped in a pink blanket and handed to a woman. (At least I thought it was a woman. Stupid baby vision!) _Huh, I'm a baby?_ Yeah, I surprised myself with that thought.

I caught on pretty quickly. I was a baby again, but the Hows? And Whys? I had no idea about.

The women cooed at me in a language I couldn't understand. I was even more confused now.

_Where_ was I?

Yeah, this question would bite me in the ass later.

I'm a bit embarrassed to say that it took me three years to figure out that I wasn't in my universe anymore. Before that I thought I was somewhere in ancient Japan. The language was a bitch to learn but I was always good at learning languages and the fact that I was a baby helped.

My parents were both civilians, my father had a weapons shop and my mother was a housewife.

Of course I heard the terms "Ninja" and "Shinobi" sometimes but never really thought anything about it.

I didn't get to see the outside much, me being a frail little thing and all. I was only allowed to go in the backyard and that was it.

How I found out? That's an interesting story.

Well, you see, my father worked at the weapons shop all day and my mother had to visit a sick relative. I was a pretty independent child. I learned how to walk and talk as soon as possible and could easily be left alone for short periods of time ( like when kaa-chan went groceries shopping) But my mother would be gone for the entire day so she hired a genin team to babysit me.

"Bye, Taiyo-chan. Kaa-chan will be back in the evening. Be nice to your babysitters." I smiled up at my mother. She was a pretty women, with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. "I'm always nice kaa-chan!" I chirped in my high pitched voice. "I know sweetheart." she chuckled and ruffled my short hair. Then she left. And three kids stepped in. I blinked.

"Oh, my! Taiyo-chan you're so cute!" the girl giggled. She had green hair, tied up in two high pigtails.

The girl suddenly grabbed me, held me up and poked my cheek. "Ah, so cuuuteee!"

"Be careful Sasame, you don't want to scare our client." one of the boys said. He had dark brown hair and white eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tahiko. I'm not scaring her." I stared at the girl, or well at her forehead. Because there was a headband with a metal plate on the front and an agonizingly familiar symbol.

_Maybe they're just cosplaying? _The third boy had two fang-like shapes on his cheeks.

I reached out and touched the girls forehead protector.

"What's that?" I asked, hoping she would explain that it was just from an anime show.

"Huh?" The girls brown eyes looked up, then she smiled. "That's my hitai-ate! It shows that I'm a ninja of the leaf village!"

I swallowed. _Shit._

Suddenly the ball of fluff on the third boy's shoulder, an Inuzuka, decided to bark. My blood froze.

_Dog. It's a dog. Oh my god dog! Dog! _I cried out and started squirming in the girls grip.

And of course me being a toddler with absolute no control over my feelings, started crying like the little girl I was. "What's wrong, Tai-chan? Please stop crying!" The green haired girl cradled me against her chest. "I think she's afraid of the dog." The boy with the white eyes said.

"Ah? Don't worry Tai-chan. Kumo is a good dog. He won't do anything to you I swear!" It was the first time the Inuzuka boy spoke.

I buried my face in the girls brown tank-top and whimpered. I was freaking terrified of dogs!

The girl set me on the ground and crouched next to me. "Look he's just a puppy." she smiled.

The boy set his ninken down in front of me. _Kumo, I can see where that name comes from. _The pup was just a ball of white fluff. He wiggled his little tail at me. I just sniffled.

"You wanna pet him?" the boy grinned. My eyes widened. _Is he out of his mind?! That thing could easily kill me! _

I shook my head so hard I felt a bit dizzy. "Ne, Tai-chan. We didn't introduce ourselves, did we?" The girl grinned, scratching her cheek.

"Well, I'm Sasame. He's Tahiko and dog boy is Hige." "Oi! Who're you callin dog boy!" Sasame just rolled her eyes.

Well, that's the story how I found out that I was now part of the Naruto-verse. Great.

Sasame, Tahiko and Hige came more often to babysit me after that. I think it's pretty funny that my mom extra hired a tracker team to babysit me. As if I would run away.

It was Tahiko, by the way, that told me _when_ I was. He said something about his little cousins Hinata and Neji being my age. So I was part of the rookie nine generation. The generation where the most fucked up shit happens. Oh, _joy. _


	2. Chapter 2

When I became four my mother deemed me old enough to go outside, but only with supervision. That means it was either her, Sasa-nee or Tahiko-nii. She somehow didn't trust Hige-nii to take care of her baby on his own.

Those three came by sometimes ( most of the time as a team) to visit me.

This time they had taken me to the training grounds were they would spar or throw shuriken or sometimes just sit on the grass and talk. Well, Sasame would talk.

I loved to watch them train. It was interesting and exciting.

Tahiko used mostly his familys technique and so did Hige. Sasame, I found out, was good with weapons and genjutsu.

Right now they were throwing shuriken and kunai at a poor wooden target.

Kumo was watching over me. I didn't mind Kumo that much anymore. I knew he wouldn't do anything to me and once I was even brave enough to pet him, but just once.

"Hey, squirt! You wanna try too?" the green haired girls shout tore me out of my thoughts.

"What? You can't give her a shuriken she'll cut herself!" Hige said. "Don't worry she'll get the wooden ones." I stood up and slowly made my way over to Sasa-nee.

_Great, she wants to teach me how to kill. _My stomach churned at that thought.  
>Shuriken weren't made to kill, they were often used as a distraction or to wound, but the <em>could<em> kill and that was all I could think about while holding the wooden weapon in shaking hands.

"Here, you hold it like this." Sasa-nee adjusted my little fingers. "And you throw it like that." She flicked her wrist and sent her own metal shuriken straight in the target. Bulls-eye.

I blinked. _Okay... you can do this Taiyo... just like Sasa-nee._ A flick of the wrist and my shuriken flew thru the air. Then it wobbled and embedded itself in the dirt in front of the target.

I hung my head. It was just like in my first life. I would try something and would fail miserably at it, then I would get disappointed and wouldn't try it again. It had always been like that.

"Wow, that's pretty far for your first try." Tahiko said. I blinked. _What?_

"And she can already throw a shuriken! My little Tai-chan is growing up!" the green haired girl whisked away some fake tears.

Hige deadpanned and so did I. "You know that she isn't your daughter, right?" the boy said.

Sasme happily ignored him and turned to me. "Right, Tai-chan! Try again. I bet this time you'll hit it!" I nodded and took the wooden shuriken. I threw it and with a _twack_ it hit the target. Far from bulls-eye, but it hit nonetheless.

"I hit it!" I shouted happily. _If it had been a human he would now have a shuriken in his leg._

I paled at the thought. I would've injured someone. It scared me.

Not the fact that I knew how to injure someone, in my former life I had known how to kill someone, but the fact that I was capable of doing so. I was _capable _of hurting someone. Just with a flick of the wrist. It was scary.

"Tai-chan, are you okay? You are so pale." Sasa-nee looked worried.

"I, uh... yeah. My my belly just hurts a little." I mumbled. "Oh, no! Don't tell me you're going to be sick! Your birthday is next week and we won't be here after that."

_Huh? My birthday? Has it already been a year? And what does she mean, they won't be here?_

"You won't be here?" "Yeah, you know the chunin exams are coming up. At the end of next week we'll head for Kiri." _The bloody mist? Oh, dear._

"That means you all are gonna be chunin when you come back?" I grinned at them.

"You can bet on it!" Hige pumped his fist in the air and Kumo barked excitedly.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." my mother kissed me on the forehead and smiled softly at me. My father handed me my present. "It is from both of us." It was a kimono. It was the same green as my eyes and had a dark blue flower pattern. I smiled. _Wow, that must have been expensive._

"Can I wear it today?" "Of course. Everything you want my little princess." my father ruffled my hair.

"Tai-chan! Happy Birthday!" Sasame picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed with her.

"Okay, now sit down and close your eyes." I raised an eyebrow at that, but obeyed.

I could feel something weird. "Are you doing something to my hair?" "Okay! Open your eyes Tai-chan." I blinked my eyes open. Sasa-nee was holding a mirror in front of me and grinned.

"Now you look just as cool as me!" She had tied my hair up in two pigtails, just like hers and she had used two black ribbons, just like hers. "Don't tell me you want to make her a mini clone of yourself, believe me Sasa one of you is enough." Hige grinned.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Taiyo-chan you look adorable." my mother smiled happily.

_I'm more of a mini clone of kaa-chan than anyone. _Really we had the same hair and eyes and I'm sure when I get older I will look just like her.

The first time I had looked in the mirror had been quite a shock. Despite knowing that I wasn't in my body anymore I had somehow still expected to see a teenager with unruly mud-brown hair, dark brown eyes and glasses. Instead a little girl had been looking at me with chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

I opened the gifts from Hige and Tahiko. Tahiko had gotten me a set of kunai and shuriken. I noticed my parents frown at that. Hige had gotten me a book. I looked at the title and my eyes widened. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me. _The tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi. I couldn't believe it. "I hope you didn't get her any other of Jiraya-samas books. And I really hope you aren't reading one of those yourself, are you?" My mothers face was only inches from Higes. The boy gulped.

"Ah, n-no Misaki-san. I-I would never read such s-smut." I smirked. He's totally reading it.

After that my mother was talking to Sasa-nee and Hige-nii talked to my father about weapons.

I looked around and saw Tahiko-nii sitting on the porch by himself, so I decided to strode over to him.

"Hey, Tahiko-nii." I said softly. I had a very quiet voice, just like in my first life. Some things never change.

"Hey, are you enjoying your birthday?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, I am." Comfortable silence.

It was always like this with Tahiko-nii. With Sasa-nee and Hige-nii, I could laugh and play, but when I needed some quiet I would go to Tahiko-nii.

He was looking at the others talking, no he was looking at _someone_ in the group. I smiled.

"You like her." He blinked. "What?"

"Sasa-nee, you like her, don't you?" The boy sighed and lifted his face to the sky, a small smile on his lips. "Maybe I do."

I stormed thru the village. _Gotta reach the gate before they leave!_

I was nearly at the village gate. There was a group of sixteen people, four adults and twelve children turning to leave. _No, no, no, no, no! I haven't said goodbye! _

I had to scream for them. Shit. I hated screaming. "Tahiko-nii! Sasa-nee! Hige-nii!"

Ugh, great now my throat was hurting. "Tai-chan!" Sasame crouched down in front of me. "Did you run all the way here?" I nodded, panting. "I've... got... I've got... something... to give you."

I took the packages out of the little bag I was carrying. "What is it?" Hige-nii asked.

"They're new kunai and shuriken. Tou-chan made them for you." I chirped after I caught my breath.

"We can't accept that." Tahiko-nii said. "Yes, you can!" I said handing each of them one package.

Then I hugged each of them around the waist and wished them good luck. "You three are ready to go then?" Mei-sensei asked. She was a tall woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She was from the Uchiha clan.

I watched them leave and waved after the three pre-teens.

Little did I know that only two of them would return.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed, with me doing nothing but moping around. It was sooooo boring without the others!

As sadly as it sounds I didn't have any other friends except for the three Genin. Unfortunately

kaa-chan decided I would have to make some friends and dragged me off to the playground.

The playground was a nice little clearing with some bushes and smaller trees surrounding it. There was a swing set and a sandbox where three girls sat and baked sand-pie.

Surprisingly I recognized one of them as Sakuras infamous bully and her pawns.

There were also the three boys who bullied Hinata once.

_Yep, definitely not going near them._

I also saw a boy watching some ants crawl up a tree, next to him sat a boy with a puppy who was rambling on about something. The only indication that the other one was even listening to him were his barely visible nods here and there.

Wait, a, probably, Aburame and a Inuzuka and their my age?

_Shino and Kiba? Huh, I didn't know they were friends before they got assigned to their team._

Now curious I looked around if I could see someone else I knew and spotted a cloud-watching Shikamaru not far from here.

Chouji wasn't with him.

_Maybe they aren't friends yet?_

I walked around a bit, wondering if I would meet someone else here, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, sitting under the low branches of a bush, was the main character of the show.

Naruto watched the other kids run around.

Sadness and envy in his eyes. Suddenly, his head snapped around and he stared at me with those cornflower-blue eyes.

He stood up and came over to me. My eyes widen.

_Holy, shit he's gonna talk to me!_

"What're you staring at, pigtails?" he growled, pulling at one of said pigtails.

I blinked at him. "Um, what's your name?"

"What do you care?" he started circling me and pulled _again_ at my hair.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Is what I would have said if I had the courage to do so. Instead I just looked at the ground and settled for a miserable "Ow."

"What, you're gonna cry, Pigtails?"

Am I getting bullied? By _Naruto _of all people?

"You shouldn't pull a woman's hair, they get pissed at that."

I looked up at the voice. And there he stood, Shikamaru, in all his lazy glory.

"And? What about it, Lazy-ass?"

"Well, a pissed woman is a scary woman." The boy drawled.

"Why don't you shut up and go?!" Naruto snarled.

"The other way around would be better, because there are two of us and one of you. And even if she looks pretty small I think the girl can still kick you were the sun never shines."

The blonde narrowed his eyes, but left.

"... Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Ah,.. thank you." I said a bit embarrassed.

I mean I needed to be saved from being bullied by a five year old, by _another_ five year old.

"Uh... I'm Taiyo."

"Shikamaru."

I smiled at him. "Well, thank you again, Shikamaru."

"Nothing to thank me for. I was just watching the clouds over there and the baka was being pretty loud so..."

"Why are you watching the clouds?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "It's calming."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>I had talked this thru with my parents. I would become a ninja. They, of course, weren't happy and had asked why. The reason I had told them, that I wanted to protect my precious people, was true, just not the entire truth.<p>

The reason why I wanted to become a ninja was simple: As a civilian I wouldn't stand a chance when Orochimaru, Pein and Madara came around. I would be dead, again.

And as selfish as that may sound, I didn't want to die again.

My parents had accepted that reason, if not happily. I would enroll in the academy the next year.

Right now I was sitting in the backyard after running laps, throwing some kunai and shuriken and running some more. Ugh.

Kaa-chan said she was going to teach me some basic katas too.  
>She had been an academy student, but she dropped out after two years seeing as she wasn't suited for the ninja live and all the bloodshed it would bring.<p>

But back to here and now. I was trying to find my chakra.

I knew that I wouldn't have much, but I think it would be enough for some basic chakra control exercises.

But first I needed to find it.

The scroll on chakra my mother had brought me said that you weren't able to feel your chakra until you found it. Once found you would be never able to loose this feeling.

So I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to feel anything.

There was a strange burning sensation.

I focused on that sensation and suddenly I could feel it.

A very weird burning in my belly.

I looked at the scroll, where the feeling was described as warm and calming.

_Yeah, warm and calming, my ass. Feels like having heartburn._

Next would be directing the chakra to my hands and make them glow.

Okey-dokey.

…

…

…

What is this shit?!

Pulling on your chakra is like pulling on a rubber band. It always flips back into its original form, hitting your fingers, painfully.

And when the chakra flipped back it was _very _painful. It was like someone stabbing you with a burning hot dagger.

After what seemed like an eternity of painful jabs, I could finally direct the chakra down my arms and make my hands glow.

I stared at my hands in shock. They were an angry red and blistering. I screamed at the scorching pain that shot thru my body. I immediately cut the chakra flow and looked at my arms.

Vein-like burns snaked up my arms and disappeared in the sleeves of my shirt.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I moved my arms and lifted my shirt.

What I saw made me scream again.

A perfectly round burn sat at my stomach.

Little black dots were blinking before my eyes.

The dots multiplied until I was overwhelmed by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in a daze and couldn't even open my eyes completely.

"... happened?" that was the voice of my father.

"She passed out from pain. She burned her arms with chakra." My mother.

"I knew that this ninja business is not good for her!"

"It's not that...She's allergic to chakra right now. I had hoped it wouldn't manifest, but... it seems like she has my families blood. There's only one way we can help her now: a blood contract."

"A blood contract?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"My blood runs in her veins, you know what that means! Do you want her to die like I am dying?!"

That snapped me out of my daze.

"K-kaa-chan?" I asked shakily. _She's going to die? How? Why? Is it my fault?_

"Taiyo, you're awake." my mother said with a tired smile.

"Y-you're going to die?" I was shaking.

"Hai, it's because of my clan. I don't have a blood contract which means I can't activate our families kekkei kenkai. It would protect me from my fate."

"We have a kekkei kenkai? And what's a blood contact?"

She sat down on my bed, we were in my room by the way, and looked me in the eyes, then she sighed.

"Let's start from the beginning. I am part of a very small clan: the Ketsueki-Clan. A blood contract is... well, you could say it is like a marriage contract. You are bound to that person for the rest of your life. As soon as the contract is made you activate your kekkei kenkai. Our bloodline gives us absolute control over our own blood. Those are small things like stopping the blood flow of a wound, or big things like forming clones and weapons made of blood. Masters of the technique can even take control of other peoples blood and body. People who don't have a blood contract never reach the age of thirty, they start coughing blood at the age of twenty-one and every droplet of blood they cough is missing in their body, never to regenerate."

_It's like bleeding out, but by coughing._ I tore my gaze away from hers and looked at my hands.

"Why didn't you get a blood contract?"

She chuckled softly. "Because, like everything in life, it has a downside. You are able to feel the person your bound to's pain and if that person dies, you die too. If you have a blood contract you're also never able to touch anyone else but your fiancé, everyone else will die instantly."

"Well, that's also a way to keep someone from cheating." I stated.

My mother chuckled. "Yes it is."

"Soooo, why do I need a blood contract?"

"Because you're allergic to chakra and it will solve that problem. And because I don't want you to share the same fate as me."

The woman softly stroked my cheek.

* * *

><p>A few days later my mother sent a letter to the clanhead, explaining that I would be part of the clan.<p>

So mother had me wearing my best kimono, the one I got for my birthday, and told me for the fiftieth time to behave well. The clan lived on the other side of Konoha. Mother and I were already on our way when we came close to Shikamarus cloud-watching spot. "Hey, Kaa-chan? Can I say bye to Shika?" The women smiled. "Sure, but don't mess you clothes up."

I nodded and took off.

When I found Shikamaru he wasn't alone. A chubby little boy and a man, probably the boys father, sat next to him. Chouji and Chouza.

I blinked. Should I approach them?

"Taiyo, what's with the outfit?" Shikamaru asked.

Seems like I had no choice.

"Ah, hi Shika. I'm just visiting my moms clan. Who's your friend?" I asked smiling.

"Uh, I'm Chouji... ah, do girls like chips?" The boy asked offering me a chip.

I grinned. "I don't know about other girls, but I sure do. Thank you."

"I didn't know you were part of a clan." Shika drawled.

"Me neither. I found out a few days ago when I nearly grilled myself with chakra."

The Nara snorted and shook his head. "Something like that only happens to you."

"Well, wich clan are you part of, little one?" Choza asked.

"The Ketsueki-clan." I chirped. The mans eyes darkened.

"I really hope you're just there to visit some relatives." I blinked.

"Uh, no I'm actually getting a blood contract." Choza mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Oh, dear.." then hes looked me in the eye.

"You know that the ritual is dangerous, if something goes wrong it can end in death."

I smiled again. "Only if the clanhead allows me to die and that won't happen. But just in case... Bye Shika." I hugged the boy and then did the same to a flustered Chouji. "I hope we can be friends Chouji-san." Then I turned and stormed off, waving goodbye to them.

* * *

><p>The compound was, in fact, no compound, but one very big house. My mother had said the clan was small, but I hadn't thought the clan was small enough that all members could reside in one house.<p>

I saw many woman with chocolate brown hair and green eyes and many men with blond hair and brown eyes. Interesting.

A tall man with dark blond hair and mud brown eyes greeted us. My mother bowed deeply and I did the same.

"Makoto-sama. This is my daughter Taiyo. I wish to introduce her into the clan and request the honor of a blood contract."

The man nodded. "I already have a candidate for the contract. My son Ryu is of age and looking for a contract."

My mothers eyes widen. "I-it would be an honor. Thank you Makoto-sama."

* * *

><p>"So, you're Taiyo?" The boy in front of me had warm brown eyes and light blond hair.<p>

"H-Hai, you must be Ryu-san then." I said bowing politely.

"Drop the san. I don't like all those formalities." He said, sitting down sloppily.

I looked at my lap. "You're a shy thing, huh? How old are you, four?"

I looked up. "I'm five, nearly six and I 'm quiet not shy."

"What's the difference?"

"Shy people want to talk and don't have the courage to. Quiet people are content with listening and making a comment here and there."

"Well, I hope we can be friends Taiyo-chan!" he grinned brightly.

I chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>I was wearing a pure white dress and kneeling on the ground. My hair was open and cast over one shoulder. I could see Ryu in the same position across from me.<p>

Makota-sama was standing on the side, watching with hawk-like eyes.

My mother was in the room too, biting her lip nervously.

On my left side was a woman from the branch family. So was at Ryu's side.

The blade was lowered against my neck. I swallowed nervously.

The two branch family woman made eye contact and nodded.

They slit our throats at the same time. The pain wasn't the worst part, it was the feeling of your blood seeping out of you, down your body, staining the white dress and on the ground.

The urge to just clasp the wound with my hands and stop the bleeding was unbearable, but if I did that I would seal mine and Ryus destiny. The ritual would've failed and we would both bleed out.

I was feeling dizzy, but the ritual was over when either our blood touched and mixed or we died.

_Come on, just mix already! I don't want to die here!_

And it did. It was a strange feeling, because, yes I could _feel_ our blood mixing.

The blood flow on our necks was cut off, by Makoto-sama and the two woman began healing the wounds.

I was given a black ribbon to bind around my neck, the cloth was saturated with his chakra, it was prickling softly on my skin. Ryu got one too but he decided to bind it around his wrist. Those ribbons would sent a spike of the others chakra into our skin, whenever the other one was hurt.

"The blood contract is sealed." Makoto-sama said.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Hey, Tweety!"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Well, you're the one running around with Tweety-shoes!"_

…

…

What is this?

…

…

"_Sabrina, come on!"_

"_Wait! You know I'm slower than you guys!"_

"_Come, quick, quick!"_

"_Wait... don't leave me behind...! Again."_

…

…

Why am I seeing this?

…

…

"_Hey, Tweet."_

"_Hey, Dodo."_

"_Want a chewing gum?"_

"_Yeah, sure... wait. It's one of those electro shock thingies right?"_

"_Awww, maan! How did you know that?!"_

…

…

Is that... me?

…

…

"_Ouch!"_

"_That was the fourteenth time you slipped on the ice, Thomas!"_

"_Do you have to count?"_

"_That's my duty!"_

"_Omph!"_

"_Fifteenth time."_

…

…

No that's not me... or is it?

…

…

"_Ow!"_

"_You know you could've hurt her with that."_

"_Who cares? It's just her!"_

"_Well, you're right with that!"_

…

…

Why am I...?

…

…

"_Bitch...biitch...biiitch...biihiiihiiitchhhhh!"_

"_Shut the fuck up!"_

"_Sabrina, no swearing!"_

"_But he-"_

"_Be quiet and pay attention, now."_

"_Yes, Mr. Mueller."_

…

…

Why am I so...?

…

…

"_What, you gonna cry, bitch?"_

"_Please,... just leave me alone."_

"_Yeah, you would like that, you fat whore!"_

"_Look at how ugly she is! Oh, now she's crying."_

"_Man, she's even uglier when she's crying!"_

…

…

Why am I so... weak?

…

…

"_Hey, Sabrina! It's been such a long time! _

_How have you been?"_

"_Oh, um , quite well actually..."_

"_Finally changed school? Managed to leave those idiots in the dust, ne?"_

"_Yeah,... you could say that..."_

…

…

Weak and pathetic.

…

…

"_Sabrina..."_

…

"_Hey, Tweet!"_

…

"_Sabsi...!"_

…

"_Sabrina...?"_

…

"_Sabrina!"_

…

"_Sabrina!"_

…

"_SABRINA, WATCH OUT!"_

…

…

…

Who... is Sabrina?

…

…

…

Who.. am I?

…

…

…

_Taiyo_

_Sabrina_

_Taiyo_

_Sabrina _

_Taiyo_

_Sabrina _

…

…

…

Who am _I_?


	6. Chapter 6

_Who am I?_ The question lingered. My thoughts had dragged me away again. Back to a live that wasn't my own anymore, back to a live that was long lost.

The memories were clear now. They had been fuzzy at best. Before, I couldn't remember faces, names, my relationships with people.

I would spend hours daydreaming, trying to remember the bonds of my former live while Shika sat next to me, watching the clouds, and Chouji would munch on his chips.

Now those bonds were clear and sharp in my mind.

But the strange thing was... now that I could remember, I realized that I didn't want to.

My family, my friends... they weren't _mine_ anymore.

They were _Sabrinas._

They were _her_ family, _her_ friends, _her entire life._

I was Taiyo. I was _alive. _Sabrina, she was_ dead. _Dead for_ years _now.

I was her legacy in some way. Her knowledge of this world had been passed on to me. Her character had been partially passed on as well.

We were the same, but at the same time, we were different.

She had been quiet, so was I.

She had been gentle, so was I.

She had been helpful, so was I.

But she'd also been afraid.

Afraid of dogs. (Which I was too. Well, except for Kumo, he's... acceptable.)

Afraid of Spiders. (Disgusting little things. I like to skewer them with senbon.)

Afraid of heights. (I... actually, I don't know. Hmm, maybe I should climb a tree?)

Afraid of people. (No, not really. Well, except for people who give me the creeps.)

Afraid of death. (I'm not going to die! Again.)

Someone poked me in the ribs and, with a squeak, I snapped out of my musings.

"Hey, Taiyo. Were getting company." Shikamaru drawled, pointing at the edge of the training field we were currently in.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come here, because people could come to practice." I said looking at the two approaching figures.

Shikamaru lifted his arms in a defensive manner. "Hey it wasn't my idea, Chouji said no one would come here."

Said boy just blinked. "I really thought that we would be alone. This training ground is never used."

"Well, obviously _someone _is using it." I said.

"Get lost. My nii-san and I want to train here." A dark haired boy said.

He stood right in front of us, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His hair somehow reminded me of a duck-butt. I blinked. Wait... duck-but? _No way!_

"Sasuke, don't be rude. They have every right to use the training grounds, just as we do." The other boy was about ten years old, with a hitai-ate tied around his head.

_No freakin way! _

"But, nii-san! They're not even training! I doubt they even know how to use a shuriken!" the younger one pouted.

"Taiyo-chan knows how to use shuriken, and kunai, and senbon. She's pretty good at it as well." Chouji piped up. I stared at him, wide eyed. _Chouji? What are you doing?!_

The younger boy, Sasuke, scoffed. "Yeah, right. I doubt she's as good as my nii-san, he just made chunin!"

The older one, Itachi, chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one to brag about that?"

Sasuke now looked sheepish. "Hehe, yeah. Maybe."

Itachis gaze shifted to me and I shrunk under it. _This boy... He's going to kill the entire Uchiha clan._

To be honest, the Uchiha massacre had totally slipped my mind. Could I do something about it?

The answer was no.

I was too young. There's nothing I could do to prevent it. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

"So you're good with senbon as well? That's interesting, not many ninja use them because of the high precision you need to actually kill someone. Would you mind showing off a bit?"

I felt my cheeks warm up at all the attention I was receiving. "Oh, um... well no?" Suddenly something clicked in my mind. "Wait, the chunin exams are already over?"

"Yeah, Itachi-nii-san is the only one who got promoted!"

Chouji blinked at that. "Are they that hard?"

"They must be. Tou-san told me, one of Konohas genin died during the exams." Shika said.

"Yes, it's quite tragic. I didn't know her that well..." Itachi trailed off.

"What was her name?" Chouji asked.

"Hmm... Setsuki? Satsuki?..."

My eyes widen. "Satsuki. Satsuki Sasame..." I breathed.

Shika stared at me. "You knew her...?"

I nodded, then I stood up. Hot tears were burning in my eyes.

"I- I gotta... find someone." I stammered and then took off.

...

...

...

I stormed thru the village. I had to find Tahiko-nii or Hige-nii! The Inuzuka compound was closer so I decided to go there first.

I knocked on the door of Hige-niis house, nervously tapping my foot. I could hear the barking of dogs and nearly missed the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door over it.

"Yes? What can I do for you, pup?" Higes mother asked.

"I, uh... I-is Hige-nii here?" I stammered.

Her gaze saddened. "He's at the hospital. I don't know if they allow anyone else then family to visit him."

I looked down and hummed. "I'll just ask. Thank you Inuzuka-san."

With a polite bow, I left.

...

...

...

The hospital was busy, but when wasn't it? After all this is a ninja village. There have to be more than just a few accidents.

I dodged a young nurse and made my way over to the front desk. The receptionist was a young woman with mouse-brown hair and glasses.

"Um... Excuse me?"

The woman looked up from the papers she was reading and sent me a smile that screamed "tired!".

"Yes, what can I do for you, honey?"

_Wow, that's just the same question Hige-niis mother asked me._

I played with the hem of my shirt and bit my lip nervously. _Oh, kami! What am I doing here?_

"Oh,... um... this was a stupid idea. B-bye!" I turned around quickly and dashed forward.

_Coward! Coward! COWARD!_

With an "Umph." I landed on my rear. In my haste I had pumped into someone.

Milky eyes looked at me from above.

"Tahiko-nii!"

I wanted to hug him, but his arm was in a sling so that was probably a stupid idea.

"I doubt that Hige will be happy to see you, Taiyo." his voice was blank.

"W-what? Why?"

"He's in a coma. He won't react to anyone."

_What?!_ My eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"Tahiko-nii... I heard about... Sasa-nee..." My gaze slid to the floor.

"Yes, she's dead. What about it?"

My head snapped back up.

_What about it?!_

I pointed my finger at the ground in front of me. At first he didn't react, but then he crouched down on my eye-level. "What is it?"

_SLAP_

The receptionist behind me gave a startled squeak. After all, it didn't happen every day that a Hyuuga got slapped by a five year old.

"You _loved_ her, you idiot. And all you have to say is: _What about it?_ Don't you dare hiding behind a mask of coldness like the rest of your clan. Don't act like you don't care and don't lie to yourself about your feelings. And don't _ever_ deny that you cared about Sasa-nee... please, Tahiko-nii."

I didn't scream the words, no, my voice was barely more than a whisper, but I knew that he heard me.

He stood up and walked away. By the time he was out of the door, the first of my tears fell.

I had lost all of my siblings.


End file.
